comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Toyman
Whereabouts - Arkham Asylum Winslow Schott was a brilliant creator of some of the world's most innovative and wonderful toys ever conceived. Even though his robotic designs were decades ahead of anyone else in the field, he used the designs to create toys. Unfortunately his genius at creating toys did not translate to brilliance at business, when LexCorp acquired his company in a hostile takeover, leaving him jobless and losing all rights to his wonderful creations in the process. Toyman is Schott's new persona - having gone insane after seeing LexCorp use his toy technology for military purposes instead. Who knew that toys could be used to such deadly effect! Background When Lex Luthor acquired Schott's toy company due to Schott's poor business handling and started using his robotics designs for military purposes rather than for making toys, Winslow became embittered and attempted to assassinate Luthor, but was stopped by Superman and arrested. He escaped prison with the help of Intergang, in exchange for creating brilliant traps for them with the same innovation he used when creating his toys. After being arrested for helping Intergang, Toyman was approached by a toy manufacturer, who made Superman-based toys. They asked for permission to use Toyman's image as a toy. He happily agreed, even though he would not be paid any royalties, simply because he was happy at the thought of being made into an actual toy. While in prison, he tried to get ahold of the company to see if they could send him a copy of the 'Toyman' toy - without any response. When he was finally put on a prison work program mopping floors at a local mall after dark, he saw the Toyman toy at one of the local toy stores.... but not one of them had been sold, despite having been marked down to dirt cheap prices. Schott snapped. He strangled his guard, escaped and tracked down the toy manufacturer. The owners of the Superman toys explained that the children simply did not want him. Schott murdered the toy manufacturer in a fit or rage, and started to hear the voice of his "mother." He determined he needed to get revenge - on the children. Steadily growing more insane, Toyman abducted several children in Metropolis, including Adam Grant, the son of Cat Grant. When Adam tried to free the others, Toyman murdered them all at the behest of voices in his head. He was caught by Superman - but it was too late for the children. Schott's work on robotics is nearly unparalleled. More than a few times when arrested, it's turned out that they arrested a robot version of himself. It was even found that his 'wife' turned out to be another robot as well (the fate of the original woman being unknown to this day), and his own child was cybernetically altered. Fleeing Metropolis, Schott encountered Red Robin and Batwing in Gotham kidnapping them in the Forbidden Zone, while the pair were on the way to meet with Talia al Ghul a battle followed and the pair escaped him. A second confrontation followed where Schott was captured by the pair and sent to Arkham Asylum. Following his incarceration, Red Robin arranged for him to be offered a job with a toy making company in Sweden if he completed his rehabilitation. During the events of the Breakout Schott was the only prisoner at Arkham not to escape when the Scarecrow freed them. Personality Winslow is certifiably insane. He blames children for the failure of his toy company, and also for the failure of the sale of a toy marketed in his image. His anger at children is only surpassed by his hatred of Lex Luthor, who he feels 'stole' his company. He is a bitter, bitter man. Logs *2013-01-07 - Your Birthdays Suck - Batwing and Red Robin go to face Talia al Ghul, only the Toymaker has other plans and Arcade has a contract to fulfil. Category:DC Feature Category:DC Villain Category:Metropolis Category:DC NPC